ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiva's New Lesson
As days go by, Woody fells more left out by Buzz. During the time, Reia meditates intensely and trains for her counter-resistance to paralysis. But she can complete her daily training, Kiva enters Reia's dream world. Kiva: Hi-- Whoa! - Reia quickly completed her daily training and turns, facing Kiva face to face. Reia: Kiva.. In anticipation for your next lesson, I trained over countless hours to resist paralysis. Kiva: Paralysis? Reia: Ah.. Meaning lightning effects making the enemy stunned for a short time. Kiva: Oh, alright. Reia: I assume you have mastered your Thunder spell? Kiva: Pretty much. Reia: Alright, then we would begin your next lesson. There are more ways to use magic in many ways. One of them is Spark Dash. Kiva: Okay. Reia: Instead of unleashing the lightning bolt, you can spread the bolts while attacking. Here, let me show you. - Reia throw her Power Pole to the skies as the lightning bolt strikes it and lands back at Reia's hand. She then attacked a tree with Spark Dash, leaving several scratches in its track. Kiva: Wow... Reia: Impressive, huh? Kiva: Yep. Reia: To use lightning that way, use your Keyblade to cloak it with your Thunder spell. Kiva: Alright, Reia. - Kiva concentrates her magic and her Keyblade has gotten glowed with electricity. Kiva: Alright, now what? Reia: This next phase will help both of us to see if we're ready. Try using Spark Dash against me. Kiva: Okay, here goes.. - Kiva used her electricity-style Keyblade and attacks Reia, but Reia blocked only four attacks. The last hit knocked Reia through a small tree and rambled through the snow. Kiva: Sweet! Uh-oh... Master, are you okay? Reia: Yeah, I'm alright. Looks like my training against paralysis still needs work. Kiva: Yep, but I'm surprised that your paralysis really works. Reia: Yeah, me too. Anyway, keep one thing in mind: Spark Dash can work to either close range or hitting a far target. How should you use it is completely up to you. Kiva: Okay, I understand. - Back into the starship, Reia looks through the journey records and Kiva - along with Terra, Genis and Presea - stopped by and sees her. Terra: Huh, haven't seen Reia this way in a long while. Presea: Why? Terra: Well, Reia had a crush on Buzz Lightyear in the past. Kiva: Reia had a crush on Buzz? Terra: Once before. Genis: She and Buzz had so much in common, until she realized that love can be weakness in her heart and leaving her vulnerable. Kiva: (Gosh... Maybe that's why she's knows him so quickly.) - Reia lands back on the ground with a different journey record. Reia: Oh, hello. What brings you here to the record hall? Kiva: Yeah, Terra told me that you have a crush on Buzz before. Reia: Once. But for my own safety, I have to call it off, because of the darkness as 'The Saiyan Warrior'. Kiva: Well, now that you don't have the darkness, you should try to move on towards something bigger. Reia: I think...I already have something in mind. Kiva: Like what? Reia: Continue to grow stronger until I can reach Super Saiyan 2. Genis: Wait a second. I thought you went ahead to stage 3 last time. Reia: That's because Sonja's perfume gave me that transformation through its contact. Kiva: Well, without that perfume, can you still feel electricity flowing through your powers? Reia: Sometimes, yes. Right now, I'm just missing an edge to reach it. Kiva: Alright. I'm guessing Super Saiyan 2 has less lightning around its host? Reia: Yes, it does. It's also have a great amount of power, but not as much as stage 3. Kiva: Okay, good to know. Genis: Don't worry, Reia. All of us are training to be stronger too. We know you'll reach it someday. Kiva: Totally. Reia: Thanks, guys. Terra: I wonder how Woody's holding up? Kiva: Well, why don't we ask Ratchet? He's probably at the bridge. Reia: Good idea, let's go. - The group headed back to the bridge and, as expected, finds Ratchet analyzing the ink spot from Andy's room. Ratchet: Angela, look over the ink for me, will you? Angela: Yes, captain. Ratchet: Kiva, what brings you here? Kiva: Well, we like to know what Woody is up to. Ratchet: Oh, I see. Quorra, check on history record for Andy's Room. Quorra: Standing by. - The screen turns on and finds Andy playing with Woody for a little while, until his love for Buzz quickly overpowers Woody and Buzz became Andy's favorite toy. Kiva: Gosh... Clank: Yes, I know. It is worse than I expected too. Kiva: Well, do you think we should cheer Woody up somehow? Ratchet: That I don't know. But I think we got another problem. Quorra just spotted a distortion. Genis: What? Already!? Kiva: Let me guess: Andy's next door neighbor is crushing Woody and Buzz, right? Quorra: That is the wrong answer. Let me show you. - The screen showed the distortion where a hot spheres of energy destroyed cites one by one, with Andy and Sid with it. The cause of the attack remains unknown. Ratchet: What..? Genis: That's strange... The sun is a part of the solar system and is staying in space. - Suddenly, Raine entered the bridge. Raine: Correct. The sun would've made contact to Earth and be destroyed due to extreme heat. Kiva: But what about Woody? He can accidentally push Buzz out the window while Mr. Potato-Head and the others ending up killing him like a noose. Reia: (It seems she still knows the official history here as well..) Raine: I see. Like Winnie the Pooh, Woody is actually made from the same material as the bear. I don't see how they are going to hang him. So the key here is timing. Kiva: But there's Mr. Potato-Head, the green army men and Hamm. The green army men grabbed Woody while Mr. Potato-Head and Hamm will use his string and-- Reia: Woah, easy. I think Raine's right. When the time is right, we need to protect Woody and find a way to clear his name. For now, we should check on the sheriff and see for ourselves. Kiva: Alright.. Reia: I know you are worried about this, but it'll all work out in the end as always. Kiva: Well, before the green army grabs Woody, you need to transport Woody to safety. Reia: We'll see, but I want you to understand: We're not here to start a war with no sense of reason. Kiva: I understand, Reia. Ratchet: Come on, let's check on Woody and see if he's better or not. - The group went through the door to meet with Woody and Buzz again. Category:Scenes